Fullmetal Alchemsist: New evil
by storyteller316
Summary: Ed and the gang are back, and this time it's God himself who needs their help. When a Homunculus escapes from the blank space, another Homunculus is sent out to help Ed and the others hunt it down. Can they defeat it in time?
1. Chapter 1: Falling darkness

Years after Ed defeated Father, a new darkness was about to escape God's domain and make its way to their world.

"No, this can't be!" said the white figure as he stood in front of the doorway which was being forced open from the other side.

"I told you that I would get free, Gatekeeper!" said the giant eye as it pulled itself out of the gate.

"How is this possible, how could you possibly free yourself?!" asked the Gatekeeper.

"I didn't free myself, you did," said the eye.

"What?!" asked the Gatekeeper who was surprised by this.

"When Edward Elric gave you his knowledge of alchemy, it gave me the power to break free, you underestimated the power that kid had!" said the eye before it completely escaped the doorway.

"No!" said the Gatekeeper as the eye vanished from sight.

"Vigilance!" said the Gatekeeper in a frantic voice. A tiny black sphere then appeared before him.

"You are so in trouble when God finds out about this," said Vigilance as a small mouth smiled at him.

"You think I don't know that, it's the reason why you need to get to Earth and find the Elric brothers so you can tell them what's happening," said the Gatekeeper.

"Right away," said Vigilance as he vanished. A few minutes later, Vigilance was flying toward Winry's house.

"That body should work," said Vigilance as he noticed a little girl who was about twelve years old, standing in the front yard. Suddenly, he dove down and fused into her heart, which caused her to collapse.

"Abbie!" said her brother, Alfie, as he watched from the front porch. At hearing him yelling, Winry came running out to see what happened.

"Oh on, what did I do?!" asked Vigilance from inside Abbie's soul as Winry and Alfie came running over.


	2. Chapter 2: The message

A week had passed since Abbie fainted, and Ed had arrived home as soon as he could.

"Winry, how is she?" asked Ed as he hurried into the house.

"She's fine, the doctor said that she overworked herself too much in the heat and she's fully recovered now," said Winry as she washed some dishes.

"I was worried it was worse when you called," said Ed who had relaxed now.

"Dad!" said both Abbie and Alfie as they ran up to him.

"Hey how are you two doing?" asked Ed as he gave them one big hug.

"Good, I even have a new trick that I can with alchemy now," said Abbie as she stepped away to get some straw and a napkin.

"Watch this," said Abbie before clapping her hands together and making a doll using alchemy.

"How… how did you do that?" asked Ed as he and Winry looked at her with terrified expressions.

"I don't know, I just woke up after fainting and now I can do it," said Abbie.

"When you fainted, did you see anything thike a gate or a faceless figure made of a white light?" asked Ed.

"No, just a tiny black sphere that kept apologizing to me," said Abbie.

"Do you still see him?" asked Winry.

"Only when I sleep," said Abbie. Suddenly, the sign for the homunculus appeared on her right cheek.

"Whoa," said Abbie.

"What is it?" asked Ed who was even more worried for his daughter then before.

"I can hear him talking to me, he wants you to know that he doesn't mean to hurt me, he just wants to talk with you," said Abbie.

"If you can hear me, then leave my daughter's body, when you do that I'll trust you," said Ed. Vigilance did as Ed asked and moved to the doll that Abbie had just created and was holding.

"I am so, so, so sorry for the trouble that I have caused, but you need to be warned about a creature that escaped from God's Domain," said Vigilance.

"First off, who are you and secondly, is Father the one that escaped?" asked Ed.

"I am a homunculus named Vigilance, and the other homunculus that left is a lot more dangers than Father was," said Vigilance. Suddenly, the door opened and Al walked in.

"Hey, what's going on everyone?" asked Al who had no clue about the danger he and his family would be facing.


	3. Chapter 3: Returned payments

After Ed filled Al in about Vigilance, everyone sat down at the table to talk about the new evil they were about to face.

"So, this homunculus is stronger than Father was?" asked Al.

"Yes he is, you see, long before Xerxes was destroyed, a large nation was about to go to war, and the King used his four strongest Alchemists to make a homunculus of their own," said Vigilance.

"How many humans died to make it?" asked Ed who was angry.

"They had four thousand prisoners from their last war that they used," said Vigilance.

"That many people were killed for this?" asked Alfie with a horrified expression.

"Yes, but the humans soon regretted it since the Homunculus who named himself Terror took and destroyed the entire country before the Gatekeeper could interfere," said Vigilance.

"I take it that the Gatekeeper is that white figure that you see when you do a taboo?" asked Ed.

"And I'm betting that giant eye from the gate was the homunculos," said Al.

"You are both correct, the Gatekeeper put him in it as punishment for what he did, and to use to punish others," said Vigilance.

"Well, I'd love to help, but I don't have any alchemy now," said Ed.

"I've been given permission to give you and your allies their payments back, with no new costs to be put on you," said Vigilance.

"Seriously?!" asked the two brothers as they stood up.

"Yes," said Vigilance.

"Then what are you waiting for, give me my alchemy," said Ed who was excited to get it back.

"Very well," said Vigilance as two tentacles left his doll body, and hit both brothers in their foreheads.

"What the heck was that?!" asked Ed as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"That's how payments are restoried, by the way, I gave your brother the ability to call his armor from anywhere," said Vigilance.

"I can?" asked a surprised Al.

"Clap your hands together then hit your chest while thinking of it," said Vigilance. Al did as he was instructed, suddenly causing his armor to grow over his body.

"Now that's cool," said Alfie as he watched his uncle remove the helmet to reveal that he was still human on the inside.

"You can even turn you arm back into Automail now and then back to flesh at will," said Vigilance as he looked at Ed.

"I can" asked Ed before clapping his hands together and touching his right arm. Suddenly, it transformed into its Automail counterpart.

"I thought I would never admit this, but I missed this arm," said Ed.

"Now we need to go to Central City so I can give your friends their payments back," said Vigilance.

"And I'm coming too," said Abbie as she stood up.

"It's going to be to dangerous for you, Abbie," said Al with a worried expression.

"I can use the clapping alchemy like you two, plus I have studied all of your books, dad, I know all of the things you have learnt on alchemy," said Abbie.

"What do you think, Winry?" asked Ed with a glance at his wife.

"Just make sure she stays safe," said Winry who recognized that look her daughter had, which was the same that Ed had anytime he wanted to do something and there was no talking him out of it.

"Thanks mom!" said Abbie as she ran to give her mom a hug.


	4. Chapter 4: Back in Central

A few days later, the group of four were on their way to meet with Rory Mustang, but ended up getting lost.

"So, which way do we go?" asked Ed as they stood in front of some buildings.

"I have no clue, the whole city has been remodeled and I have no clue which way to go," said Al with a worried expression.

"Hey, is that you, Ed and Al?" asked a familiar female voice from behind them. When they turned around, they found the person who called out to them was Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"It's been a while, Lieutenant Hawkeye," said Al with a happy expression.

"Sure has been, so what brings you all the way out here?" aked Hawkeye.

"We were wanting to talk to Fuhrer Mustang, but we got lost on our way to the meeting," said Abbie.

"Why are you wanting to talk with Mustang all of a sudden?" asked Hawkeye.

"We found out that there's a new homunculus running around," said Ed.

"I'll get you to him quickly," said Hawkeye with a worried expression. A few minutes later they were sitting with Mustang in the meeting room of the capital.

"So, how did you find out about this homunculus?" asked Mustang as he leaned his head onto his hands which were propped up on his desk.

"It's better for you to see," said Ed before Vigilance slapped Mustang's forehead while Abbie held onto his doll body.

"Ow, what the…" said Mustang before his eyes opened, revealing that his sight was back.

"I… I can see," said Mustang who was stunned by this turn of events.

"You're welcome," said Vigilance while crossing his doll arms before him.

"How did that doll talk, and how did it restore his vision?" asked Hawkeye.

"I'm the homunculus Vigilance, the one who told these two about the other homunculus," said Vigilance.

"You two trusted the word of a homunculus?!" asked Mustang who was enraged by this news as he stood up, a look on his face as if he was ready to burn them all for this.

"We had no choice, besides, what he has said and done so far is too good not to be true," said Al. Suddenly, an explosion came from outside.

"He's here!" said Vigilance with a worried expression.


	5. Chapter 5: Homunculus Terror

After hearing the explosion, everyone came running out to find a car on fire near the main entrance.

"Did the homunculus do this?" asked Mustang.

"I sure did," said a tall man that was wearing a black suit with a red tie. In the middle of his forehead was the symbol for the homunculus.

"You have to stop this, Terror!" said Vigilance.

"So, the Gatekeeper did send you after me, and I do have to tell you that your new body looks pretty weak," said Terror while laughing at him.

"Good thing he's not the one fighting you," said Ed as he and Al transformed their bodies.

"How did you do that?!" asked Hawkeye as she drew her gun. But the boys went ahead and charged right into battle with Terror.

"Vigilance boosted their alchemy, Fuhrer Mustang can do the same too," said Abbie as she looked at Mustang.

"I wonder," said Mustang as he looked at Ed and Al.

"You two are pretty good fighters," said Terror as he dodged Ed's punch just to receive one from Al.

"You too," said Ed as he took a punch to the face, but managed to land a kick to Terror's side.

"Move you two!" said Mustang as he clapped his hands together.

"Lets go, Ed!" said Al before the two jumped out of the way. With the two of them safely away, Mustang hit the ground with both of his hands, causing the ground to turn into magma.

"Time to take a dip," said Mustang as Terror fell into the magma.

"He wasn't all that strong," said Hawkeye.

"Terror is not like other Homunculus, he separated himself into five diffrent bodies, and he can make them into whatever element he wants," said Terror.

"You should have told us that sooner!" said Abbie.

"Hahaha, you fools," said Terror as he pulled himself out of the magma, his body having taken no damage at all.

"Guess he made himself touch enough that magma can't melt him," said Ed as they readied to continue the fight.


	6. Chapter 6: The hunt starts

"Correct, but even if this body were to melt, the next one will turn into a different element, meaning the same trick won't work on me twice," said Terror.

"No matter how many times it takes, we will defeat you," said Al as he noticed a small patch of a grey color under his eye as his skin healed.

"And I just found it," said Al with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" asked Terror who was a little confused by this statement.

"You'll see soon enough," said Abbie as she and the others caught on. She then clapped her hands together before hitting the ground causing pipes to shoot out at Terror and stab through his body.

"What was this supposed to do, make me mad?" asked Terror without any pain in his voice.

"That was just step one," said Al as he used his alchemy on his suit to turn it into several spears which tore through Terror. Suddenly, water began to pump into his body from the ground pipes.

"You can't!" said Terror as he realized what they were planning.

"Oh, yes we can," said Ed who had made a huge fan blade. Suddenly, with one swing of the fan blade a huge gust of wind started blowing.

"No!" said Terror as he suddenly began to corrode.

"What did you do to him?" asked Mustang.

"His body is mainly zink, so water and a lot of oxygen can corrode him," said Abbie.

"Especially if you take and heat that zink," said Ed.

"I give you credit for finding that out, but now my other forms know about it, so they'll change their body structures," said Terror as his body started to fall apart.

"We'll be waiting," said Ed with a relaxed posture as Terror's body completely fell apart, but his philosopher's stone flew away.

"Any clue where that's going?" asked Al.

"I can find out by tomorrow," said Vigilance who was surprised that they found a weakness so fast.


	7. Chapter 7: Table City

The next day Vigilance had found that the philosopher's stone had gone all the way to Table City in Creta.

"I can't believe that we have to go all the way to Table City now," said Al.

"I know, we finally get to go back and it's because of a homunculus that's threatening the world, again," said Ed who was dressed in clothes like what he used to where, which were given to him by Winry before he left home.

"But what I want to know is why one would go all the way out here," said Hawkeye.

"Yes, it is quite strange," said Lieutenant Armstrong who had been filled in on what has happened.

"After the last time you two were there we made sure to destroy the mechanism that created philosopher's stones," said Mustang.

"Whatever it is, we have to take care of it and fast," said Abbie who had just beat Vigilance at chess. She was wearing a version of her father's outfit, but the red cloak only flode down to her waist.

"How could I lose to someone so young?" asked Vigilance who was clearly bummed by his defeat. A few minutes later and their train had arrived at the station.

"So, where do we go from here?" asked Al.

"Hey, is that you, Ed and Al?!" asked a female voice from behind them in the crowd of people.

"Julia?!" asked the two brothers as they noticed their friend running up to them.

"It's been a while you two," said Julia as she hugged the two.

"Sure has been," said Al.

"Is this the girl you met when you came here all those years ago?" asked Abbie as she held Vigilance who was acting like a normal doll.

"That's right, and now she's the mayor of Table City," said Ed.

"And you must be Abbie, I've heard a lot about you from your mother, she keeps in touch with those of us who met your father," said Julia.

"Well you won't be able to hear anything soon," said a voice that changed the mood in the area quickly.

"Because you'll all be dead soon enough," said the voice as they turned to find Terror standing nearby.


	8. Chapter 8: The plan

As everyone stood before Terror, he walked closer to them.

"So, how are you going to kill me this time?" asked Terror with a grin that would scare even Scar.

"Why don't you tell us what you're made of this time and we'll see?" asked Mustang.

"Do you really think I'm dumb enough to do that?" asked Terror before he used alchemy to turn the ground into sticky tar.

"Watch it!" said Al as everyone jumped out of the way, except for Armstrong who just punched the ground to cause a trench to appear that stopped the tar's movement.

"I thought he couldn't use alchemy," said Ed.

"This body must have gained the power from all the deaths that happened here," said Vigilance.

"Correct, so many people died here that it gave me a power boost when my philosopher's stone entered this body, but this is only my second body," said Terror.

"Meaning he'll only get stronger with each one," said Al.

"Why did you split yourself into five diffrent bodies in the first place, you had to have a meaning behind it," said Ed.

"So I could search for a way to make a real philosopher's stone," said Terror.

"What do you mean a real philosopher's stone?" asked Hawkeye.

"The ones you have dealt with are actually blood stones, a type of philosopher's stone made using the deaths of thousands of living begins, the real thing is far stronger," said Terror as a mist started leaking from his mouth. This did not go unknowdest by Ed and the others.

"It took me a while to find the truth, but I finally found that a real philosopher's stone is made from alchemy itself," said Terror.

"Looks like we were able to get you to talk after all," said Mustang.

"What?" asked Terror. However, no one said a thing as Al used his alchemy to cause the ground to hit Terror in the face, throwing him into the air. Armstrong used his strength to toss a couple of stones into the sky which Ed used to get up to Terror.

"Take this!" said Ed as she stabbed a metal pipe into Terror's heart.

"That's not going to work, you fool!" said Terror.

"I superheated the metal when I created it," said Ed with a smile on his face as he used the end of the pipe that he was still holding onto to through Terror even higher into the air.

"Not again!" said Terror as his body started to swell.

"You're the idiot that made his body out of explosive gasses," said Ed as he fell to the ground where Armstrong caught him.

"You'll pay for this!" said Terror before exploding.

"That's one more down," said Abbie.

"But now we have to deal with an even stronger one," said Vigilance as he watched the philosopher's stone fly away.


	9. Chapter 9: To the north

Two days after the battle in Table City, the group were on their way to Drachma where Vigilance had tracked the philosopher's stone.

"Man, I'm glad that I'm able to change the metal in my arm now," said Ed as the group walked through knee high snow.

"Being able to turn it into any substance is great, made my armor a lot lighter," said Al.

"By the way, aren't we still under threats from Drachma?" asked Hawkeye.

"Don't worry, I got us a permit to allow us to cross the border," said Mustang.

"Halt, why are you here?!" asked a soldier as he and hundreds of others ambushed them from snow banks.

"Looks like all of these soldiers didn't get the message," said Hawkeye with an angry glare at Mustang. An hour later, the group was sitting in the general's tent.

"Sorry about my men, they aren't used to people coming here from Ametris," said the general who was a tall light skinned man wearing furred snow gear.

"That's alright, accidents happen," said Mustang.

"So, what brings you all her to Drachma?" asked the general.

"We are looking for a fugitive that we have great reason to believe has come this way," said Mustang.

"Must be an extremely dangerous man for the Fuhrer to come all the way here," said the general.

"He has attempted to kill many people and won't stop until he is captured " said Mustang.

"That is pretty bad, but what surprises me more than you being here is that you can see, I had heard that you lost your sight," said the general. Before anyone could answer that, a large explosion came from outside the tent.

"Looks like he's the one that found us," said Abbie.


	10. Chapter 10: Frozen battle

After hearing the explosions, Ed and his team ran outside to fine Terror in a new human body tearing the camp apart.

"So, that's where you were," said Terror as he headed toward them.

"No you don't," said Abbie as she used alchemy to turn the snow in front of Terror into water which froze around his feet.

"Fast work, but ineffective," said Terror as he broke free from the ice with ease.

"Actually, that was a test to see what you're made of this time around," said Abbie when she noticed his right leg turn to rust before regenerating back to normal.

"Plus the fact that you're slower and creaking now," said Ed with a smile as he heard a creak with every movement that Terror made.

"Means you're made out of steel," said the two.

"So what, I still have more strength than you," said Terror as his arms transformed into sharp blades.

"What's strength when you don't even have the speed to keep up?!" asked Ed as he managed to hit Terror in the chest, reconstructing the hit area.

"Take this!" said both Al and Abbie as they used their alchemy to stab a metal rod made of Al's armor right through the area that Ed had hit.

"What did you do to me?" asked Terror as blood dripped from his mouth.

"I made the steel around your heart softer, that way they could take out your heart," said Ed.

"I still have my philosopher's stone, meaning that I can heal my heart," said Terror.

"Not for much longer," said Ed as he grabbed the metal rod to use his alchemy on, causing several branches of metal to stab their way out of Terror's body.

"I'll kill you for this," said Terror before his philosopher's stone ripped out of his back and flew away.

"Damn it, he still managed to get away," said Abbie.

"We need to find the last two versions of him and fast," said Mustang.


	11. Chapter 11: Trouble in Xing

After finding that the philosopher's stone had flown to Xing, Ed, Al, and Abbie had headed there as Mustang, Hawkeye, and Armstrong stayed back in Amestris just in case he were to show up later.

"It's been a while since I've been to Ling's place," said Al as they walked into a big palace.

"Hey guys, it's been a while," said Ling who was waiting on them along with Lan.

"Been getting that a lot lately," said Ed as they shook hands.

"By the way, Al, your wife is here," said Lan as she pointed to a statue which Mei was hiding behind with a six-year-old girl.

"Mei, what are you doing here?!" asked Al who was surprised to see them.

"I should be asking you that, you haven't called us once since you left to go see Ed and his family, and then I heard that you were coming to Xing with them," said Mei.

"Wait, you didn't even call her to let her know what's going on?" asked Ed.

"I didn't want to worry her," said Al.

"And now she's out of the oven, and into the raging flames thanks to that," said Terror as he walked up.

"Should have figured you would show up sooner than later," said Vigilance.

"I'm so close to finding what I need, and I won't let you get in the way," said Terror before he used his alchemy to create two metal dogs from nearby armors that were alive thanks to the power his alchemy had.

"Not good," said Al as he summoned his armor as one of the dogs attacked him.

"Get off of my daddy," said the little girl who was actually Al's daughter, Cǎihóng (Rainbow). She had thrown five kunine at the dog in order to create an alchemy star which she used to rust it from the outside in.

"Aren't you a little young to be able to use alchemy, runt?" asked Terror as he looked at Mei.

"Terror, you just signed your death papers with that comment," said Al before Cǎihóng threw ten kunine around him on the wall.

"You should have never called me a runt," said Cǎihóng as she clapped her hands together with a rage filled expression. Suddenly, the ten kunine released strong blasts of electricity that caused Terror's body to disintegrate a little.

"Did you think that was enough to kill me?" asked Terror as his body regenerated.

"Guess I'll just have to keep it up until you fall," said Cǎihóng as she continued to use her alchemy over and over until Terror could no longer regenerate.

"Celebrate while you can, because I'll kill all of you soon enough," said Terror as he turned to dust.

"Now we just have one more," said Ed.

"Oh no!" said Vigilance with a terrified expression.

"What's wrong?" asked Al who was worried about the way he had reacted.

"I just felt Terror's presence, he's back in Amestris," said Vigilance.

"That's a good thing isn't it, Mustang and the others should be able to hold him off until we get back," said Abbie.

"It's not a good thing, his power is far stronger than before, it's why I can since him from this distance already," said Vigilance.

"He must have a true philosopher's stone now," said Ed to the horror of everyone else.


	12. Chapter 12: Power of the true stone

After returning home, Ed and the others were surprised to see that the place was alright and quickly went to talk with Mustang.

"He has a true philosopher's stone now?!" asked Mustang with a worried expression.

"That's right, and if a true stone is made from alchemy like he said it was," said Al.

"He must have taken it from people in order to gain it," said Hawkeye. Suddenly, the phone on Mustang's desk started to float into the air as it came off the hook.

"Correction, I took the alchemy of everyone in Amestris the other day," said Terror from the other side of the line.

"That's not possible!" said Mustang as he tried using Alchemy, but failed.

"What's wrong, Mustang, don't you have your alchemy anymore?" asked Terror.

"You bastard!" said an angry Mustang.

"Where are you, Terror?!" asked Al.

"Look out the window and you'll find out," said Terror with a relaxed voice. When everyone looked out the window, they noticed a tall building falling to the ground.

"What do you think of my work?" asked Terror over the screams of people.

"You're going to pay for this, Terror," said Ed as the thought of how many people died from the tower landing ran through his mind, inrageing him.

"I look forward to fighting all three of you Elrics, and only you three, if any of your friends show up then no one will survive my next attack," said Terror before he hung up. A few minutes later the three had come to the area where the building had been.

"Where are you, Terror?!" asked Vigilance as they all looked around for him.

"No one invited you here," said Terror from somewhere nearby.

"Now that you have a true philosopher's stone, what are you going to do?" asked Ed.

"What else, I'm going to become king of this pathetic world!" said Terror as the destroyed buildings around them turned into a statue of himself that was nearly as tall as his tower. Once the statue was built, Terror jumped onto it's shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13: The battle ends

"You did all of this just to become king of the world?" asked Ed.

"I now have the power to create as many homunculus as I want, do you think you pathetic humans can stop an army of them, especially once I take all the alchemy of this world?" asked Terror.

"Don't underestimate us humans, we will do whatever it takes to protect what we love," said Al.

"The first people to lose their alchemy will be you," said Terror before electricity shot from his right hand.

"Not going to happen!" said Ed and the other two as they used their alchemy to stop the electricity by creating a rock slab to appear before them.

"No!" said Terror as he noticed the red color of the electricity change to blue upon contact with the slab and rebound at him. However, Terror was able to jump off the statue in time to dodge the attack, the statue exploding when it was hit.

"How were you able to turn my own alchemy against me?" asked Terror.

"They're the Elric brothers, they can do just about anything," said Abbie.

"Well let's see how you do against this!" said Terror as his alchemy began to go wild, destroying everything it touched.

"If that's all you have, then you're going to have to try better," said Vigilance as the dust cleared to reveal that he was protecting them with a bubble of blue light that was leaving his doll hands.

"Why can't you just die already?!" asked Terror who was very frustrated by this.

"Do you know the number one thing I have noticed that all of you homunculus have in common?" asked Ed.

"And what's that?" asked an irritated Terror.

"You're all named after some kind of state of mind; pride, greed, lust, envy, sloth, gluttony, wrath, vigilance, terror, and terror is just being scared, so what scares you?" asked Ed.

"What makes you think I'm scared of something?" asked Terror.

"Come on, tell us what scares you, I bet it comes from your past," said Ed.

"You know nothing of my past!" said Terror with a trembling voice as his anger increased.

"I know you were created from thousands of war prisoners," said Ed.

"Not all of them were war prisoners, in fact I was the prince of the kingdom!" said Terror to the surprise of everyone else.

"All I did was tell my father that using prisoners of war like that was an inhuman thing to do and he threw his own son into the mountain of people used to create this form, so I'll become king so that never happens again," said Terror as more electricity shot out from him.

"Well if you ask me, you're no different then he was!" said Al.

"Don't say that, I'm a hundred times better than he was!" said Terror.

"Oh yeah, then why have you killed so many people, you even took something from others, just like your father did!" said Abbie. As her words bounced around in his head, Terror stopped his attack.

"I… I am no better than he was," said Terror as he grabbed his head out of a sudden pain that coursed through him. Suddenly, his own energy started to backlash, causing his body to disintegrate.

"Hehehe, to think, it was a child making me see the truth that ended me, and not someone stabbing me with a sword," said Terror as he vanished with a smile.

"It's over now," said Vigilance as he noticed the stone also turn to dust.

"I kind of feel sorry for him," said Al.

"Come on, let's go home guys," said Ed as they turned to leave.


	14. Epilogue

Four years after Terror had been defeated, Vigilance had returned home after making sure everything was alright.

"Took you long enough to return," said the Gatekeeper.

"I wanted to make sure that world was alright before I left," said Vigilance who was back to being a tiny ball now.

"You wanted to stay with them, didn't you?" asked the Gatekeeper.

"They're good people, I'm glad that all of their alchemy returned after Terror's death, it did help to rebuild the city," said Vigilance.

"We'll you had better get back to your work here," said the Gatekeeper.

"Alright, but can I go back in a few months for Mustang and Hawkeye's wedding?" asked Vigilance.

"We'll see," said the Gatekeeper as he smiled at the little homunculus.

The End.


End file.
